


Madness Is

by Celisnebula



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-07
Updated: 2004-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celisnebula/pseuds/Celisnebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I would give anything to be normal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madness Is

And it becomes louder and louder,   
disjointed anomalies of quiet noise hissing in the back of your ear,  
you try to hide from the sound, but it follows, always following until all you hear is the clicking and the buzzing  
until you're insane.  
The noise is ceaseless  
even when you pound on your ears, the blood flowing in painful rivers of red, it keeps careening, softly tickling inside your head  
it echoes on and on until you want to beg for mercy, beg for silence, beg for it all to end.  
Only it doesn't end  
it never ends  
it only lessens as the days wear on, as the moon wanes in the black sky until her face is no longer visible.  
I use to think everyone was like me,  
that everyone could taste the scent of the wild  
as I got older, I learned  
I was an abnormality  
monster some would whisper  
less than human.  
Perhaps I am less than human  
though I can think  
and I can feel  
god how I wish I couldn't feel  
sometimes this life hurts too much  
the pain is unbearable  
almost as bad as the constant noise ringing in my head.  
I want to beat it out  
wish I had the strength to tune it out  
to be normal  
god I would give anything to be normal  
to be just a man  
to love   
like other men are supposed to love  
to feel the warmth of a woman's flesh pressed to mine  
to feel her body sway and surrender under me  
wrapping around me in warm tight softness.  
I almost had that once  
she was a goddess  
lovely beyond compare  
compassionate and kind  
she was my soul  
she did not care that I was less than human  
did not care that I changed into…  
what I become  
she could push the noise away  
push away the sensory overload  
until there was nothing but her  
the scent of her hot skin  
her breath brushing against my face  
but she was not for me  
no one is truly for me.  
I am profane  
I am not human   
I am nothing  
flesh and bone that twists and changes  
until my mind is overrun with the sounds clicking and clacking in my ears  
and I am gone  
lost and alone  
always alone  
tortured and tormented by what I become  
what I never wanted to be  
what I have no choice to accept  
as the moon waxes  
rising white and pure in the dark black sky  
though the goddess has cursed me  
though I once lived for the beauty of her pale face.


End file.
